


the gods that bind us

by archiveofwebs



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (also featuring a bit of Jonah in a corset), Entity Power Sharing, Fun avatar rituals to do with your husband, I have zero (0) idea where this came from, Is actually kinda serious, M/M, The Eye, The Lonely - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/archiveofwebs
Summary: It’s an interesting wager, to play against the will of another god.If it works, you not only have the power of your god, but are able to be more in tune with your partner.It allows you to mark them with your god, but does not change their allegiance.We have seen it done with those aligned with The Hunt and the Slaughter, as well as The End and The Dark.I have heard rumors of other bondings, some failing and some working.The worst thing I have heard about, is the bonding between someone of The Eye and someone of The Lonely.Those two are not meant to be.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	the gods that bind us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know where this came from. I was listening to Peeping Tom by Jamie Berry and had this thought about what if a marriage between avatars of different entities allowed them to kinda use the other's abilities and then zoned out for about 90 minutes and wrote this. 
> 
> But besides that, I don't know.

_ “Elias? What’s wrong?” _

_ “-archive!” _

_ “Elias?” _

_ “-ter! H--p!” _

_ “Elias? Elias!” _

_ Nothing. _

_ “Jonah!” _

_ - _

It was Elias who had brought the idea up to him. Well, he was still Jonah at the time (would always be Jonah to him, even if he became James or Elias) and the Institute (a gift from the Lukas family, no matter what they told the outside world) was still being built, but nevertheless, it was his (soon to be) husband who had brought the idea to his attention. 

Smiling up at him with boyish charm, the Heart held out a ratty and falling apart book for him to look at. 

“I suppose we would have to ask your family, but I am the only one of mine so I’m fine with this. It’ll be interesting due to the nature of Them but I think it’ll work out. Worse case scenario it doesn’t and I’ll just have to deal with the headache of detailing all the reasons it went wrong, but maybe I’ll solve it while doing so. I’m not worried about my part really, after knowing you for so long, but I am a little worried about you if we are being honest.” 

Chuckling, he removed the book from Jonah’s gesticulating hands before the book went flying off into the room with one hand, his free hand trailing around the blonde’s waist (and most certainly ignoring the fact that he could feel the stiff fabric of the corset that Jonah wore more often than not) to pull him closer.

“Calm, dear, calm. You haven’t even told me what ‘it’ is, let alone give me time to read this book of yours.”

“Oh!” It took all of Peter to not coo at the spread of red over freckled cheeks. “Ah...well…” 

Huh.

Oh...oh!  _ Jonah was embarrassed. _

“Jonah…”

“So...ah...the book...ah…”

Pressing a kiss to his fiancés forehead, Peter twirled Jonah around, moving them into a slow rocking motion, hiding the book out of sight in the process.

-

_ It’s an interesting wager, to play against the will of another god.  _

_ If it works, you not only have the power of your god, but are able to be more intune with your partner.  _

_ It allows you to mark them with your god, but does not change their allegiance. _

_ We have seen it done with those aligned with The Hunt and the Slaughter, as well as The End and The Dark. _

_ I have heard rumors of other bondings, some failing and some working. _

_ The worst thing I have heard about, is the bonding between someone of The Eye and someone of The Lonely. _

_ Those two are not meant to be. _

-

Oh.

_ Those two are not meant to be. _

Jonah was of The Eye, knowledge at his fingertips and sharp off his tongue. He braved the deep heavy set fog of the Lukas property to come meet Peter and…

_ Those two are not meant to be. _

He thought this would work.

Not only a marriage between them, but an exchange of their gods. 

-

Standing before him in a suit of white (the corset underneath a fog grey - not that Peter was supposed to know but he may have snuck a peak before the wedding), Jonah was smiling brightly. It was a sharp contrast to the looming chapel behind him.

His entire family had gathered, no one saying a word, but all eyes were on Jonah. Peter almost wanted to laugh, had he not been terrified. A sharp clap echoed into the sprawling cemetery. 

“Well! I think it’s time to get started!” 

Next to the chapel, a grand tent had been set up, each inch of the fabric covered in small pale gold eyes. His family avoided looking at it, but he could see Jonah taking a glimpse at it every few seconds. 

Until they were marked by the others’ god or it became unbearable, they would subject themselves to the purest forms of the other god. 

_ “It’s why I think that they said that this ritual failed between those of The Eye and The Lonely. Neither is a fear that can be taken in small amounts. It’s large, huge, engulfing. You don’t freak out if the person walking down the street looks at you, but if you notice hundreds of eyes staring at you, you panic. Same with being alone. Living by yourself creates a temporary feeling, but standing alone on a normally busy street creates a deep set feeling of loneliness. I think to make this work, we have to give in to the other. I’m willing to try it if you are. I won’t hate you or not marry you if you don’t want to.” _

Nodding at a still grinning Jonah, Peter moved over to the closed flaps of the tent, breathing in deeply. Pulling down the lapels of his overcoat, he turned his head once more to look at his husband, who smiles back sharply, eyes sparkling with eager hunger. Straightening his tie, he looked forward, and Peter did the same.

At the same time, they reached out and pushed on the flimsy obstacle that blocked their path. 

At the same time, Peter Lukas walked into the Eyes of the Ceaseless Watcher.

At the same time, Jonah Magnus walked into the Emptiness of The Lonely 

-

_ In every corner, in every crevice, on every surface.  _

_ - _

_ Nothing, alone, no one.  _

_ - _

With a pain searing his wrist, Peter pushed the thin, eye patterned fabric of the tent out of his way as he stumbled a few feet away from that awful tent, ungracefully to the ground. Despite the tent being a perfect temperature, the cold feeling of the cemetery grass was comforting on his overexposed mind and body. Moving his right hand to his left wrist, Peter pushed up the sleeves of his clothing to look at the scar like Eye on his wrist. With every movement of skin, the design changed.

But it never stopped watching him. 

“Well, you look like shit.”

Blinking up, Peter almost cried at the sight of another pair of eyes watching him, before he realized he knew these eyes.

Except these eyes were a different color. 

Where Jonah’s eyes had previously been a deep green, these eyes were almost a clear blue, almost grey.

The grey of fog. 

“The book didn’t say anything about mental or physical changes, but I can see that they were wrong. Don’t worry about trying to speak, I Know that you don’t want to.” Squatting in his still somehow pure white suit, Jonah brushed his hands through Peter’s very unkempt hair. After countless hours of running his hands through it in paranoia, he was pretty sure it was badly knotted. 

“I’m afraid that I’ve lost a little bit of myself in there, but I think that you have too.” Peter simply nodded, trying his hardest to not shy away from Jonah’s eyes.

“It’s interesting, to feel your innocence leaving your mind. We were only in there for a day, but I think I’ve aged well over ten years.”

_ A day? _

_ That was only a day? _

“I’m afraid I won’t be the Jonah you knew before, and I know you won’t be that Peter, but I’m okay with that.”

That calming hand soon left him and Jonah stood, brushing off his trousers.

“Good bye Peter.”

-

It took Peter several years to seek out Jonah again, most of that time spent in a small shipping freight in the middle of the Atlantic or in the Lukas family chapel. He often thought of Jonah, almost every day in fact, and surprisingly, he felt no repercussions or harsh pulls from the Lonely. Instead, the heavy fog would wrap around his scarred wrist before slinking back to rock over the calm waters. 

Now, as he stepped out of the cool fog and onto the steps of the Magnus Institute, he felt ready to face Jonah again. That desire for the isolation that his god craved from him was satiated for now. And as he looked up at the, surprisingly smallish, building, he felt the Lonely stir with something. Pushing open the heavy front doors, he understood why.

At the reception desk, sat no one. There was no music, no idle noise.

It was silent. 

But it was not empty. 

Glancing up, he saw an ornate metal eye on the wall blink at him, sapphire pupil following his movements as he moved toward the large wooden desk. Sitting on top was a stack of papers.

Name. Today’s date. Date of encounter. 

State, in the most concise way possible, your reason for being here.

_ Peter Lukas. June 23rd, 1852. (Hopefully) June 23rd, 1852. _

_ I am here to seek the attention of my husband, Jonah Magnus. _

As he set the pen down, a hushed whisper echoed through the too large waiting room.

_ “My dearest Peter.” _

-

Elias felt his chest heaving as he stood shakily to block the being in front of him’s view of Jon. Next to a barely conscious Jon, Martin was frantically trying to feed him a statement, something from his past, but Jon wasn’t having it. Elias felt his thousands of Eyes narrow as this so called avatar of the Extinction prowled forward. 

Knowing his physical strength was draining, Elias kept his Eyes open and staring, never blinking, at the thing in front of him. With every step forward that the thing took, he could hear a hitch in Martin’s breath. 

The only reason he and Jon were like this now  _ was because they didn’t know _ . 

This  _ thing  _ had come out of nowhere and blind sided both of them in one fell swoop. He knew the only thing keeping Jon awake and Seeing was Martin, while he on the other hand was alone.

On his left, a foggy Eye blinked once. 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

Slipping his hand under the back of his shirt, Elias felt for the hidden pocket on his corset, pulling out an ornate piece of paper. With a well aimed flick, he sent the paper toward Martin. The foggy Eye blinked once, twice…

“Martin, have him read this.”

“Elias?”

“Show him Martin.” There was some rustling then -

the Eye closed. 

“Statement of the Founder of the Magnus Institute, avatar of The Eye, Jonah Magnus, currently known as Elias Bouchard, and his husband, captain of the  _ Tundra,  _ avatar of the Lonely, Peter Lukas regarding the formation of their Entity Bond. Statement taken from a note appearing to be written by both of them, date of note unknown, but recorded on June 23rd, 2017. Statement begins.”

In that lifting tone that was so similar to Elias Bouchard, Jonathan Sims began to speak about Jonah Magnus’ discovery of an old book in a used book store back before the Institute had been established. 

With each passing word spoken about Jonah Magnus, a dense fog began to roll in, covering the trio from sight. 

As the script of the note shifted, the creature lunged, hitting nothing but fog. 

Within moments, the being was howling in anguish, isolated from it’s newborn god. 

-

“Statement Ends.”

Blinking rapidly, Jon looked up from the note in his hands and up at the two men who were glaring at each other in shock. 

Actually, it was Elias that was doing the glaring, arms crossed. Peter had a look of fear in his eyes while he was holding his left wrist.

“Don’t-”

“Jonah,  _ I heard you.” _

“Excuse me?”

“You called out to me.”

“I did not!”

“Are you sure?”

“I didn’t-” Suddenly, Elias went shock-still. His face blanked, before a wide grin spread over his face. With a quick dash forward, he gripped Peter’s face and kissed him, the other man’s eyes widening. As Elias pulled away, Peter let out a half choked sound.

“Oh, Peter. My beautiful, Lonely avatar.  _ It worked.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I truly don't. 
> 
> (Also as we can all tell I really like a) Elias in a corset and b) Peter liking Elias in a corset.)
> 
> ((Depending on if anyone likes this, I might expand...please let me know what you think!))
> 
> Catch me over on [tumblr](https://archiveofwebs.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/archiveofwebs) if you wanna talk about my deeply rooted love for Lonelyeyes.


End file.
